tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman '''jest jedną z dwóch córek Alarica Saltzmana i Josette Laughlin. Jej siostrą bliźniaczką jest Josie Saltzman, z którą należy do Sabatu Bliźniąt. Lizzie nigdy nie poznała swojej matki, ponieważ ta została zabita przez swojego brata, który ugodził ją w brzuch podczas swojego ślubu z Alarickiem. '''Elizabeth należy do rodziny Saltzman i Parker jest także członkiem Sabatu Bliźniąt. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= W ''Let Her Go'', ''Jo podejrzewa u siebie zatrucie pokarmowe, gdyż ciągle wymiotowała. Czarownica połącza się ze swoim bratem Kaiem magią. Po skończonym rytuale mówi kobiecie, że jest ona w ciąży. W [[A Bird in a Gilded Cage|''A Bird in a Gilded Cage]], ''Jo wraz z Alarickiem wybierają imię dla dziecka. W [[I Never Could Love Like That|''I Never Could Love Like That]], ''Jo informuje Elene o ciąży. W ''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Josette i Bonnie zostały zaatakowane przez Lillian, podczas panieńskiego przyjęcia Jo Gdy Lily miała już się pożywić się Josette. Ciężarna kobieta w panice mówi wampirowi że jest w ciąży. Lillian wsłuchuje się w bicie serca i mówi przyszłej matce że spodziewa się bliźniąt.Jo mówi wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu i postanawiają nie mówić nic rodzinie kobiety o dzieciach by Sabat Bliźniąt nie użył ich przeciwko Kaiowi. W ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'','' Jo zostaje zaatakowana przez swojego brata bliźniaka nożem. Kobieta umiera na miejscu, jak wszyscy sądzą bliźnięta też. |-|Sezon 7= W [[Best Served Cold|''Best Served Cold]], ''Valerie Tulle odkrywa, że bliźnięta żyją dzięki zaklęciu Sabatu Bliźniąt, które przeniosło dzieci z ciała Jo do Caroline. W odcinku [[Postcards from the Edge|''Postcards from the Edge]], ''okazuję się, że bliźnięta są czarownikami i takimi jak ich wuj Malachai Parker, który nie posiadał własnej magii, a mógł ją czerpać z innych magicznych rzeczy. Bliźnięta zaczeły wypompowywać magie z Caroline, co prowadziło do jej wysuszenia. thumb|245px|Mała Elizabeth.W odcinku ''This Woman's Work, Caroline rodzi Lizzie oraz jej siostrę bliźniaczkę. Alaric nadaje jej na imię Elizabeth, aby uhonorować matkę Caroline. W ''Moonlight on the Bayou'', Alaric chcąc spełnić obietnicę daną Jo, postanawia przeprowadzić się wraz z swoimi córkami i Caroline do Dallas. Na początku Caroline nie radziła sobie z dziewczynkami, nie mogiłą ich uśpić. W futurospekcji odcinka widzimy Caroline wchodzącą do baru z bliźniaczkami. Kobieta pyta się barmanki gdzie może znaleźć Klausa. Barmanka odpowiada, że nikt nie widział go od trzech lat. W ''Requiem for a Dream'', Lizzie wraz z siostrą i Alarickiem dzwonią do Caroline przed pójściem spać. Dziewczynki bardzo stęskniły się za mamą, ponieważ musi uciekać przed łowczynią. W ''Gods and Monsters'', Caroline i Alaric zabierają córki do Armory, by za pomocą swoich rzadkich zdolności magicznych otworzyły drzwi do zbrojowni, które były zamknięte przez zaklęcie Bonnie. |-|Sezon 8= The Originals Sezon 5 thumb|245px|Lizzie wraz z siostrą negocjują z Caroline. W The Tale of Two Wolves, Josie wraz z Lizzie są widziane po raz pierwszy gdy machają do Caroline podczas oprowadzania nowych uczniów po szkole. Później Caroline prosi córki by pomogły usunąć ducha Pustki i uratować życie Hope Mikealson. Zanim młode czarownice zdążyły porozmawiać o tym z Klausem Mikaelsonem, Alaric postanawia pokrzyżować ich plany i nie zgadza się by córki pomagały Mikaelsonowi. Później jednak Alaric ulega i zgadza się by bliźniaczki wykonały rytuał. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W This is the Part Where You Run Lizzie wraz z Josie witają nowego ucznia Rafaela i oprowadzają go po szkole. Następnie zaczyna flirtować z nim, lecz on ją odrzuca. Wtedy wpada we wściekłość i za pomocą magii demoluje szkolną kuchnie prawie zabijając Alarica. Potem medytuje z nim i omawia jej stan zdrowia i stwierdza że nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Na końcu widzimy ją wieczorem rozmawiającą razem z Josie na temat MG i Penelopy. W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Lizzie wraz z Josie przygotowują się do meczu piłki nożnej przeciwko drużynie Mystic Falls High, Jednak po chwili dowiadują się że na meczu nie bedzie ich taty ten tłumaczy im że musi odnaleść Landona, są zawiedzione gdy dowiadują się że zabiera on Hope. Wkrótce potem rozpoczyna się mecz, drużyna początkowo udaje że przegrywa mecz by zachować sekret szkoły. Jedank potem sama Lizzie zmienia zdanie i mówi całej drużynie że muszą wygrać używając ich mocy. Jej siostra Josie jest tego przeciwna mimo to po chwili ulega i zgadza się pomóc. Wtedy też drużyna Stallions zaczyna remisować w meczu. Lizzie jest zachwycona jedank jej siostra już mniej. Chwile pózniej Penelopa mówi że mogą wygrać uczciwie nie używając czarów. Cała drużyna omawia to i zgadza się wygrać bez oszustwa. Jednak wszystko idzie nie tak i drużyna Stallions przegrywa mecz. Pózniej Lizzie kłóci się z Daną i dochodzi pomiedzy nimi do bójki. Pod wieczór Josie wyznaje Lizzie że to przez nią przegrali i wyjawia że ona i Hope używały czarnej Magii, Lizzie uważa to za zdradę lecz przebacza siostrze. W We, re Being Punked, Pedro Alaric sprawia że cała drużyna Stallions musi pomagać społecznie za karę w zamieszkach podczas ostatniego meczu. Lizzie nie jest tym zachwycona. Gdy docierają do centrum Mystic Falls Lizzie wraz M.G i Kalebem wybierają mycie graffiti. Potem rozmawiają i Kaleb stwierdza że są istotami nadprzyrodzonymi i że są od wszystkich lepsi. Nagle zjawiają się członkowie drużyny Mystic Falls High School, i jeden z nich oblewa Lizzie koktajlem mlecznym. Następnie wraca do szkoły, odnajduje ojca i sugeruje że wszystko to co się zdarzyło jest jego winą i gdyby nie odszedł z Hope to nie byłoby zamieszek. Potem Lizzie opowiada Pedro co się stało, jednak oboje nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Gargulca, szybko biegną do szkoły, Lizzie pobiera magie od Pedro i rzuca zaklęcie uniemożliwiające wyjście Gargulcowi ze szkoły. Jednak ta zostaje ranna gdyż została podrapana paraliżującą trucizną. Alaric i Emma znajdują ją i zabierają wraz z innymi uczniami do bezpiecznej przestrzeni gdzie Gargulec ich nie znajdzie. Potem zjawia się Hope i Josie, pokonują Gargulca a Lizzie zostaje uzdrowiona. Pod koniec dnia Josie spędza czas z Lizzie a M.G przynosi jej świeżo upieczone ciastka. W Hope Is Not the Goal na początku Lizzie wraz z innymi uczniami uczestniczy w apelu które zorganizował Alaric i Szeryf Donovan w celu przekazania informacji że zagineły dwie uczennice Dana i Sasha z lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls. Alaric dadaje również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się do szkoły Mystic Falls High w celu poprawienia relacji. Lizzie zgłasza się jako pierwsza i mówi że tak postępują bohaterowie, po czym zgłasza się jeszcze Kaleb, MG i Hope. Następnie jadą we czwórke do Mystic Falls, dołącza się do nich jeszcze Landon. Później Lizzie wyznacza wszystkim zadania co nie szczególnie podoba się Hope. thumb|242pxPotem Lizzie i MG uczestniczą w zajęciach sportowych na hali i wypytują uczniów o Dane i Sashe, po chwili dzwoni do nich Alaric i informuje że Dana nie żyje i że zabił ją wampir, pyta się dodatkowo czy ktoś z uczniów z szkoły Salvatore żywi się ludźmi, Ci odpowiadają że nie lecz to nie prawda. Następnie odnajdują Kaleba i oskarżają go o zabicie Dany lecz ten wypiera się wszystkiego, po chwili zauważają wychodzącą z lasu Danę i są zdziwieni gdyż myśleli że nie żyje po czym chwile z nią gadają, ta mówi że pójdzie na policje lecz nagle Hope używa magii i ta mdleje, następnie mówią że mają problem gdyż ktoś ją przemienił, postanawiają wsadzić ją do wozu i poczekać aż się obudzi, gdy Dana wstaje zaczyna wymiotować i wypluwać wnętrzności, wszyscy są przerażeni, po czym uznają że to nie był wampir. Wtedy Kaleb zaczyna oskarżać Landona że to jego wina gdyż ukradł nóż, ten próbuje się bronić lecz nikt mu nie wierzy, potem MG znajduje wycinek z gazety i mówi że to Pająk zaatakował Danę te uważnie słuchają i przyznają rację, Hope mówi że muszą znaleść coś co do niego należy, nagle zjawia się Landon z kawałkiem jego skóry. Następnie Lizzie odbiera telefon od Alarica gdyż ten chce dowiedzieć się gdzie są i dlaczego ciało Dany leży w schowku, ta odpowiada że to robota pająka i że wiedzą jak go pokonać tylko musi jej zaufać po czym rozłącza się. Potem wraz z Hope i Josie rzuca zaklęcie które niszczy pająka i wszystko kończy się szczęsliwie. Wieczorem Lizzie i Hope są przy MG który wymazuje Sashie wspomnienia ta mówi żeby nic nie czuła lecz Hope dodaje że jest w żałobie i że to zawsze będzie już boleć lecz pozostaną także dobre wspomnienia. Potem Lizzie i Josie rozmawiają z tatą, ten jest zły że go nie posłuchały lecz wybacza córkom. W Malivore Alaric podejmuje decyzje o utworzeniu rady honorowej uczniów w której ma się znaleźć jedna czarownica, jeden wilkołak i jeden wampir. Lizzie jest tym zafascynowana i zamierza kandydować. Potem przymierza ciuchy i mówi że ludzie jej potrzebują. Następnie ćwiczy swoją przemowę, nagle przychodzi Josie i mówi że przekonała czarownice na głosowanie na nią, po czym przeszkadza im Rafael który przychodzi z prośbą do Lizzie, prosi on ją o to że gdy znajdzie się w radzie by zagłosowała na to by Landon nie opuszczał szkoły. Dziewczyna zgadza się i jednocześnie zaprasza go na to by jej towarzyszył w czasie jej 16-tych urodzin. Rafael zgadza się. Następnie Emma ogłasza wyniki głosowania okazuje się że reprezentantem wilków zostaje Rafael, wampirów Kaleb a reprezentantką czarownic niespodziewanie zostaje Josie. Lizzie jest zawiedziona. Josie mówi że może zrezygnować a ta wskoczy na jej miejsce lecz ta mówi że nawet nie była druga. Następnie Lizzie by się wyżyć idzie po boksować na szkolną salę po czym zjawia się Penelope i krytykują ją i mówi że wykorzystuje Josie, ta jest jeszcze bardziej wściekła i za pomocą magii rostrzaskuje worek treningowy. Potem zjawia się Rafael który ma również zły humor gdyż Landon nie zostaje w szkole, ta przeprasza go i całuje, ten na początku reaguje zdziwieniem lecz po chwili również zaczyna całować dziewczynę. Wygląd zewnętrzny W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry bliźniaczki Josie, Lizzie ma długie blond faliste włosy i duże niebieskie oczy. Wygląd odziedziczyła po wujku Luke'u i cioci Liv. lizchild.png|Sezon 8 Lizzie Saltzman.png|The Originals: Sezon 5 Lizzie1x1.png|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość thumb|245px Według Jo, Lizzie jest wrażliwa, bardzo tęskni za swoją matką, która często wyjeżdża. Lizzie jest bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką, Josie. Są nie tylko dla siebie siostrami, ale również najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Lizzie jest zazdrosna o Hope Mikaelson, ponieważ jej ojciec poświęca jej Hope więcej czasu i uwagi. Mają oni również tajemnice o których Lizzie nie wie, co ją bardzo denerwuje. Panna Saltzman, kiedy jest zła, popada w furię, dlatego czasami ciężko ją uspokoić. Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje Alaric Saltzman Caroline Forbes Salvatore Josie Saltzman Rafael Waithe Hope Mikaelson Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal *''Malivore *''Mombie Dearest Sezon 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (futurospekcja) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (futurospekcja) *''I Would for You'' (niemowle) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Sezon 8 *''Hello, Brother'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves]] Media:Tutaj wprowadź wzór }} Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Elizabeth, które ma po matce Caroline. *To trzeci poród w historii oraz [[Pamiętniki wampirów (serial)|''Pamiętniki Wampirów]]'' oraz The Originals'' **Pierwszy Nadii Petrovej, drugi Hope Mikaelson. * Josie i Lizzie to pierwsze dzieci w urodzone przez wampira. * Josie i Lizzie tak samo jak Elena mają dwie matki. Galeria Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Saltzman Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne